


Blue Crayons

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, SO MUCH CUTE OH GODS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch





	Blue Crayons

Dean huffed in frustration.

Little crumpled up balls of paper laid around his spot on the floor. His green eyes were screwed up in concentration as he bit his lip and crossed his arms.

Charlie, one of Dean’s best friends, leaned over and pointed with her chubby fingers.

“Dean, can I have the blue crayon, now?”

Dean blinked, still irritated.

“Which one?”

He’d stolen every blue crayon from the packs the teacher had handed out. He needed blue. But no matter which crayon he used, it was never the exact right color.

Charlie picked up the turquoise and robin’s egg blue crayons. She glanced across the room to where Dean was looking.

Dean had a lot of best friends. He had Charlie, with her red curls and enthusiasm for dragons and things called hobbits. He had Sammy, but he was his little brother and didn’t  _really_  count. He had Benny, the blond boy who talked with a funny lilt to his words. He had Jo, who’s real name was Jo-Anna, but she didn’t like to be called that. He had Ash, the boy with the funny hair and gap-toothed smile. And then he had Cas.

Cas was Dean’s  _best-est_  friend. 

The boy was a few months older than Dean with a mop of dark, unruly hair and wide blue eyes. He liked all sorts of animals, especially bees. Cas was super smart, too. He knew all kinds of stuff about dinosaurs and history. 

Dean loved Cas. They were best-est friends. They even had a secret handshake and made forts when they visited each other’s houses. 

That was why, when the teacher had said that they were making valentine cards for the holiday, Dean had known immediately who he was making his for. 

There was one for his mom and dad; a white card with red and purple hearts and a black car with two shakily-drawn people inside it. One had long blonde hair and the other had a dark beard. Dean had painstakingly wrote out, “Happy Valentine’s Day” in his best letters and signed his name with a heart.

There was one for Sam, even though he was still too young to really like it. A card Dean had shaped into an airplane, because Sammy liked planes.

There were ones for Charlie, Benny, Jo, and Ash. All that was left was Cas’ card.

Dean wanted it to be super special. Cas was super special so he really needed to make a super special card for him. 

But no crayon worked for the color of Cas’ eyes.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Charlie tapped his hand with a crayon.

“I can’t get the right color for Cas’ eyes.” Dean whispered, pouting.

Charlie’s face brightened with a smile. She grabbed up a fistful of crayons.

“Lemme show you something my mama showed me.”

The redheaded girl pulled over a piece of paper and began coloring circles. She swapped out crayons as she drew. Before Dean’s very eyes, whole new colors were born. One of them was-

“Hey, that’s just the right color!” Dean gasped.

“Here! I used these ones.” Charlie handed the trio of blunt-tipped crayons over.

Dean set back to work, tongue peeking out in concentration as wax moved over construction paper. 

Once he’d finished Cas, he drew hearts and dinosaurs and bees. He carefully creased the card and signed his name.

Cas was spending the night a Dean’s house later and Dean could hardly wait until then to give him his card.

That evening, after dinner and Dean had given his mom and dad and Sammy heir cards, Dean dragged Cas to their pillow fort in his room. Once inside the tent of sheets, pillows, and stuffed animals, Dean pulled his card from under his mattress. It was a little crumpled on one corner but Cas didn’t seem to mind.

Dean held his breath as he watched Cas unfold the card and smooth it with his hands. A big grin exposed the gap where Cas had lost his tooth last week. His blue eyes shone as he hugged Dean.

Dean felt his cheeks get warm when the boy kissed his cheek shyly after looking at the scribbled “I love you” in the corner of the card.

Cas pulled back and held out a card of his own.

Dean laughed at the big bee on the front. In uneven green letters it read “Bee Mine”. 

“Thanks, Cas. This is the best Valentine’s Day, ever.” Dean hugged his friend.

The two of them settled, sides pressed together as they watched movies on the old TV beneath the fort’s blankets. 

When Mary came to tuck them in for the night, she found them curled over and under a dinosaur-patterned blanket. Candy conversation hearts were strewn over the floor and blankets as a movie played quietly on the TV. Their small, chubby hands were clasped together between their bodies. 


End file.
